Our Lives Will Be Better I Promise
by WooBoo
Summary: Ally Dawson is now a 26 year old woman with a 7 year old daughter. Her past stays in the past for a certain reason.. Her husband wasn't who she thought he was..What happened? What's going to happen? Take a journey with Ally and her friends through this and see how they survive through it...Read to find out! Sorry, I am really not good at summaries! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Here we go... Again

Ally's Pov:

"_You know what you sick guy, just leave! You clearly don't love us enough!" I say to my hus- ex-husband._

_"You know what, I think I will. You guys are worthless to me. No wonder why you will find no one to love because you're unlovable!" He spat in my face and left the house slamming the door. I fall down to the ground breaking down. _

_"Mommy, what's wrong?" My 5 year old baby girl says coming to me. I wipe my eyes._

_"Nothing sweetheart. Why don't you go grab some clothes and you can stay the night at Trish's house." She smiled and ran off. _

Two years later:

"Mommy, can we go outside?" Aria says coming out of her room with her best friend Ashton. I look over and smile.

"Of course baby, but stay in the fenced yard!" I say and then run out back. I giggle and finish packing up the living room. We are finally moving out of this dreadful house after two whole years. After that incident with my ex, I promised myself that we will find a better place to live and be happy. We will be leaving tomorrow and my best friend and her son (Ashton) are leaving together with us.

"Ally, I know your not leaving me!" A voice came through the house and I turned around to face Mark. I giggled and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Mark but we discussed this." He groaned and pushed me playfully.

"Okay fine, but you're coming for my wedding with Emily in a few months right?" I giggled.

"Duh, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Emily is such a sweetheart. She's the best.

"Good, you would have a very angry best friend." I smiled and finished packing the last box. I guess it wouldn't hurt if we left tonight?

"Come with me." I say grabbing his arm and pulling him out back.

"Aria and Ashton! Come on in baby!" I yell and they race each other. Ashton ran into me and he groans.

"Alllyyyy, that hurt." I giggle and kiss his head.

"Alright, lets go next door to see how your mom is doing." I say grabbing the kids.

"Mark, lets go." He laughs and shuts the door behind me. I smile and we all walk together across the street.. I sigh.. If only-

"Ally, stop zoning out on us!" Mark said playfully and I look at him with wide eyes.

"Ugghh, right. Sorry." He laughs and we knock on the door.. Trish opens it and smiles.

"Why don't we leave tonight? I'm all packed and I am pretty sure you are too. Let's get out of here and start our new lives." I giggle and nod.

"Mark, you guys should come with!" Aria says jumping into his arms and he smiles while holding her.

"I wish I could kiddo but I have my kids here too." She sighs.

"I wish my dad was apart of my life like you are with your kid..." I gulp and look away.. If only baby girl...

"SO um, how about I put these two in my car and I'll drive with you all? I'm sure my family won't mind." He says changing the subject. I silently thank him.

"Mark, it's like a three hour drive? Are you sure?" I say and he laughs.

"Hey, I'd do anything for you four. Now, I'll take the kids to get my bag for the week and you two start heading up." I smile and kiss the kids goodbye.

"Thanks so much hun." I say hugging his side and he smiles.

"Alright get in my car you little oreos." They laugh and head into his car.

"Be safe." He warns us and we nod... I look at Trish and she smiles wide.

"Let's do this!"

**Author's Note:**

**So I have decided to write another story! I know I have a few stories unfinished but I want to start out fresh and I love this new idea. What do you guys think? Should I continue it? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Have a good night!**  
**~Holly :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl nextdoor.

Austin's Pov:

"Austin, come on sweetheart.. Wake up." My girlfriend Rose said to me and I groaned.

"No, let me sleep." She rolls her eyes and storms out of my room. Man, she drives me crazy sometimes. We been together for about 4 monthes and let me tell you... It's been crazy. I hear a bang next door and my eyes go wide. There's people moving in next door? Hmmm, interesting. I get up and look at the clock... _11:00am..._ Oh, I got to pick up Dez for our hang out! I throw on some black jeans, my blue plaid shirt and my shoes. I mess up my hair and grab my wallet. My door opens and I look at Rose.

"Do you mind? I could of been changing." I say to her and she rolls her eyes.

"About time you get up. What are we doing today?" I roll my eyes and push past her to go brush my teeth.

"_We _are not doing anything. I'm going to hang out with Dez." I says cheerfully. I start brushing my teeth and she groans.

"Why do you even hang out with him? He's weird." I shut the bathroom door in her face.. Okay, maybe that wasn't nice but she always has to say something rude about my best friend and I absolutely hate it.. I spray some cologne on and walk back out. I grab my jacket since it's fall unfortunately. I opened my apartment door and shut it but Rose comes out.

"Austin, come on. Don't be ridiculous. Come back inside and hang out with me instead." I look at her..

"Rose, I am going to hang out with my best friend. You've known about this for the past two weeks." I say getting angry. As she was about to say something, a little girl ran into me and fell on the ground. My eyes go wide.

"I'm sorry, are you Okay?" I say picking her up and bending down to her level. She has tears in her eyes and her hands are scraped.

"Rose, go grab a towel and wet it.. Grab band aids too." She rolls her eyes and storms back in.. Unbelieveable. I move the hair from the little girls face.

"What's your name?" She turns red and looks down shyly. I laugh.

"I'm Austin.. Where's your mom or dad?" I say asking her these questions and she looks up.

"I don't know where my dad is." I look at her and was about to speak but a young woman comes running down the halls.

"Oh baby girl! There you are!" She says scooping her in her arms and I stand up awkwardly... Rose comes back out and I take the towel first.

"She fell and cut her hands. Um, do you mind if I?" She looks at me and nods. I take her daughter and clean up her hands. The little girl winces but smiles a little.

"My name is Aria." She says quietly and I smile.

"Austin, are you almost done out there?! I'm getting tired of waiting!" Rose yells while opening the door and I look at her.

"Look, I think you should just leave now." I say while glaring at her and she gasps.

"Wait until my daddy hears about this!" She yells stomping her feet going down the hall and I laugh... What a child.

"So Aria, I believe you are all cleaned up now." I say helping her stand and she smiles.

"Thank you... Austin." She says quitely and I smile.

"No problem kiddo. And I am terribly sorry about what my ex just did. I can't believe she just did that." I say to the woman next to me and she just smiles.

"Don't worry about it. And thank you for cleaning up my daughter." I smile and look down at Aria.

"Anytime. So I take it we're neighbors?" I say smiling and she giggles. What a beautiful laugh...

"I guess we are. I'm Ally." She says extending her arm and I smile while shaking it.

"I'm Austin."

"Well Austin, I suppose I'll see you around. I got to get to the store before the storm hits." I nod but then stop.

"Wait, there's a storm coming?" She rolls her eyes playfully and grabs her daughter while smiling.

"Yes Austin, it's supposed to rain really hard with thunderstorms." I groan and sigh.. I guess I'll just call Dez to tell him he can stay the night then.

"That sucks... Well thanks Ally. You run to the store and come back safely." She smiles and pats my shoulder.

"You too. Bye." She says walking away and I smile.

"Bye Austin." Aria says and I laugh. I wave to her.

"Bye Miss. Aria." She turns red and they dissapear into the next hallway. I take my phone out and call Dez.

_**"Hey Dez, I'm afraid I got some bad news.." I hear him sigh..**_

_**"**__**I know, we're supposed to get that big storm.. That sucks!" He yells.**_

_**"I know! I was so excited! We were going to play some games all night and eat junk!" I say excitedly but frown.**_

_**"Well I guess we'll do it next weekend. Oh, I got to go! My lama is outside whining! Bye Austin!" **_ I laugh and he hangs up... That's my best friend. He's pretty awesome. I go inside my apartment and look through the fridge... I need food.. I sigh and grab my keys. Time to go shopping.

Ally's Pov:

Austin... Austin... His name keeps on going through my head as I drive to the grocery store.. He's so handsome and sweet. It was nice of him to clean up my daughter like that.

"Mommy, can we have pizza for dinner tonight?" Aria says and I clear my thoughts and smile.

"Of course baby. Lets go park the car." I say pulling into the store and grabbing my purse. I step out of the truck and get Aria.

"Hold my hand really tight." I say sternly and she nods. We run across the road and into the store. I grab a carriage and set Aria inside of it.

"Okay, lets grab some wheat bread, mustard, ketchup, sandwich meat, plastic spoons and forks,milk, and some juice." I say and she giggles. I go around the store grabbing those first few items and then into the frozen area.

"Mommy?" My daughter says looking at me and I smile at her.

"Yes?" I say and she giggles. I grab some chesse pizzas.

"Are we going to see Austin again?" I look at her and smooth down her beautiful curly brown hair.

"I don't know baby. Maybe." I hope so... A little voice in my head says...

"He was nice." I smiled and held her hand. _He sure was._ My phone starts ringing and I grab it to see who it is.. Unknown... I end the call and put my phone away. As I did that, I ran into somebody with my cart..

"Woah, you Okay there mam?" That voice sounds familiar.. I look up and turn red.. Of course it's Austin..

"Oops? Sorry Austin." I say nervously and he chuckles.. He picks up my purse.

"Not a problem Ally. It's funny running into you here." I laugh and Aria looks at Austin.

"Hey kiddo." He says poking her and she giggles.

"See, we got to see Austin again!" She yells and I laugh and nod.

"We sure did baby." Austin looks at me confusingly and I just giggle.

"Don't worry." He nods and we just stand there awkwardly..

"Well I suppose you should go back shopping. I'll see you two later." He says smiling and I nod.

"Bye." We go our separate ways and I pick up some french fries, chicken tenders, tator tots, and fish sticks.

"Alright baby, lets get out of here." I say smiling and she nods. We check out and head back to our truck.. As we walk out, it immediately starts pouring. Aria squeals and I run faster with the cart to my car and put Aria in the truck real fast.

"Stay here!" I say and close the door. I throw in my groceries and move the cart. I hop in my truck and throw my hair in a messy bun.

"Alright, lets get home and get out of these wet clothes!" I say cheerfully and she nods. I buckle up and drive to our apartment. I grab our bags and Aria stands by me waiting with me. Man, this sure is heavy.

"Here, I got it." I turn around to find Mark and I smile.

"Thanks Mark, lets go!" I say and it starts pouring harder.. I hope Austin is inside and not driving. We walk in and go to the elevator.

"I thought you were with Trish?" He turns red and laughs nervously... This doesn't sound good.

"I was... But I accidentally walked in on her while she was changing.. And lets just say she got violent." I burst out laughing and he just turns redder.. I kept on laughing until we were outside my door.

"Woah.. I can't belive you did that to my best friend.. Do you not have any manners?" I tease and he rolls his eyes and I giggle. I open the door and they go running in chanting for food. _Children these days.._

"Settle down my minions." I say walking into the apartment and shutting the door. They groan..

"Pizza?" They squeal and start jumping up and down and I laugh while putting away the food.. My phone starts rining and I go answer it without thinking.

_"Hello?" _

_"Ally?" _My eyes go wide and I hang up immediately.. How did that asshole get my number? I changed it three times two years ago! (**Her ex husband.)**

"Um, Mark.. Do you mind putting the pizza in the oven.. I'm going to step outside to make a call." I say putting on my coat and grabbing my phone. I sigh.. Don't freak out.. Just change it again.. I go outside and stand on the side... I start calling Trish..

_**"Trish... He knows." **_I say trying not to freak out.. Which isn't working..

_"Who knows what?" She says worriedly.._

_**"Thomas... He knows my number again! I can't keep getting new phones and changing numbers!" **__I say letting a tear slip and I hear her gasp.._

_"But how... How did that some of a b**** get your number?" She yells and my eyes just get blurry with tears.._

_**"I don't know Trish.. What do I do?" She sighs.**_

_"Ally, there's nothing you can do anymore... If he keeps on doing this to you then the only option is the police." My eyes go wide._

_**"The police?!" I yell and earn some looks from people..**_

_**"**__Ally, you may not like that but that's what's going to happen. Now, I want you to go back into that aparment and watch over Aria. I'll be over tomorrow with Ashton OKay?"_

_**"Thanks Trish. Love you." **_I say and walk back inside wiping away my tears... But I stop when I trip over my heals and fall on my face.. I groan and stand back up.. I go back into my apartment to see Mark and Aria eating pizza at the table while laughing at something. I grab some food and make my way towards them.. As I sat down, the power went out and Aria screamed..

"Shhh SHH baby girl, it's Okay. I'll go find flashlights and candles." I say getting back up to find them... As I did, there was a loud knock on the door. I open it to find Austin in his Pj's with exra flashlights and lighters.

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb but I didn't know if you had anything since you just moved in." He goes on rambling and I giggle.

"It's Okay.. Thank you." I say grabbing the items and he smiles.

"Ally, who's at the door?" Mark says walking up to me and I roll my eyes..

"Oh Trish will be by tomorrow... And I don't want my best friends killing each other when I'm in here." He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"I'm Mark." He says extending his arm out and I sigh. Austin smiles.

"I'm Austin. I live right next door." Mark nods and walks away.. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry about him.. He's been very protective ever since.." I catch my breathe.. I can't believe what I was about to say...

"Umm Never mind.. Thank you again.. Do you need any food?" He shakes his head.

"Oh no thanks. I just ate.. Well have a goodnight." He says with a smile and I nod.

"Thanks, you too!" I say with a smile and close the door.. Mark lights up the candles and sets them around the kitchen.

"He's nice.." I smile... We could be good friends..

"He seems like it. He helped out Aria when she fell on the ground." He looked right at me.

"Where were you?!" He almost shouts and I gulp.. He never yells at me..

"I was getting out of the car and she ran into the building. I was chasing her! What do you think I would do? Just let her run around to talk to complete strangers?!" I shout at him and he shrinks back too.

"I'm just looking after her.. Okay, don't get upset with me." I sigh and rub my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired." I say and as if on cue, I start yawning. He laughs.

"Go to bed. I'll put her to be around 8:30pm." He says while hugging me and I smile.

"Thank you... Goodnight baby." I say kissing Aria's head and she smiles.

"Love you mommy." I smile and hug her.

"Mommy loves you too... Always and Forever no matter what." She giggles and runs into Mark's sides. I laugh and go to the bathroom first. I brush my teeth and then go to bed.. I get all comfy and fall asleep right away.

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the second chapter on the story! I hope you all enjoy this! I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. Please review, favorite, or follow if you really enjoy this story like I already am. :) Goodnight y'all.**

**~Holly **


	3. Chapter 3

Trish and Ashton.. And leaving again?

Ally's Pov:

I wake up to the smell of pancakes... Mmmm.. They smell so good. I get out of bed and walk out in my Pj's... Which were Minnie Mouse... Don't judge.

"Goodmorning Baby." I say kissing my daughter's head and she giggles. I smile.

"Morning Mommy. Mark is making chocolate chip pancakes!" She squeals loudly and I shake my head while smiling.

"Mark, thanks for making breakfast. It smells-" I was saying but got interrupted by someone banging on the door. I walk towards the door and open it to find Trish and Ashton.

"Ally!" Ashton screams and jumps in my arms. I giggle and hug him. I kiss his head.

"Hey hon, Aria is in the kitchen with Mark." He smiles and runs over to them and I giggle.

"Ally, where's my hug?" Trish says opening her arms and I laugh. I hug her and she hugs me real tight.

"Are you Okay from what happened last night?" I was going to speak but got interrupted again...

"What happened last night? What do you mean?" I turn around to see Mark stuffing his face with pancakes. I roll my eyes.

"Go watch the kids." Trish says glaring at him and his eyes go wide. He takes off and she giggles.

"That idiot will pay for walking in on me." I giggle and someone calls my name from down the hall and I see Austin.

"Hey Ally, question." He says out of breath and I smile at him.

"I have an answer. What's up?" He puts his hands on his hips and sighs.

"There's a guy named Thomas downstairs. He's been ringing your apartment the past 20-" Trish and I looked at each other with wide eyes and dashed into my apartment looking out the window... And there he is.. Looking around the apartments and we duck as he sees us...

"Shit... He knows." I say out loud and Mark lets Austin in..

"What's wrong ladies?" Mark says and I lean my head against the wall and rub my eyes.. I look at Austin who's terribly confused..

"He found us.." I whisper and Mark's eyes go wide and looks out the window.

"That son of a bitch.." He says and storms out the door.. I look at Trish who seems to be thinking really hard..

"We need to leave right now." She says and I nod. Austin helps me up along with Trish.

"I'm terribly confused but this seems very scary.. Do you need help?" He says and I look at Trish.. Should I let him in?

"I don't know.. Honestly.." Trish goes gets the kids.

"You know what.. Sit down on the couch and I'll be right back." I run into my room and change into black jeans, a blue long sleeve, with a vest.. I put on my converse and throw my hair in a messy bun. I walk back into the room to see Austin helping Aria put her hair in a pony tail...

"You know how to do that?" He nods and finishes it up... He kind of seems sad about it but I shrug it off..

"Guys, we leave now.. Is Austin coming?" I look at Austin.. He seems gentle and caring.. He wouldn't hurt us.. Right?

"You want to come?" He looks at us all and sighs... But he nods.

"I have a van around the corner that can fit us all in it.. Are we leaving the town or something?" He asks and I look at Trish who nods..

"I guess.. She's the brain of the operation." He nods and stands up with Aria.

"Okay kiddo, go to your mom and I will grab my keys." We all nod and I look at Mark.

"We can trust him right?" He says looking into my eyes and I slowly nod.

"He's been very careful with Aria since we moved in.. He took care of her when she fell and didn't try anything.. I'm pretty sure he's trustworthy." He nods and picks up Aria and Ashton. He's pretty strong.

"Do we need clothes?" I ask and Trish shakes her head.

"No, we'll just buy some.. I got a lot of money." We nod and Austin comes back in.

"I got the keys.. Let's head out.. We'll go the back way." We nod and follow Austin outside... We walk for five minutes and find a RV.. Wow, I have always wanted one. We walk in and Austin takes the drivers seat..

"Okay kids, I will be upfront with Austin. Stay seated and listen to Trish and Mark." They nod and I sit down next to Austin. He starts up the engine and smiles.

"Perfect.. Our tank is full.. Thank goodness." He whispers and I smile. We start moving and I hear my family in the back laughing.. I look behind and smile to find them all talking and smiling... Trish and Mark look at each other and blush... Do they.? No, Mark is engaged.. I shrug it off.. It's probably just me.

"So Austin, why are you doing this for us?" He shrugs and stays focus on the road.

"I don't know honestly.. I just met you guys but this seems to be really important. And it just felt right to get you guys out of there.. I won't push you into telling me but who was he?" I sit back and look out the window..

"That's my ex- husband." I whisper and he nods knowingly..

"I'll tell you more when I'm ready." He nods again and I smile.. He didn't push me into telling him. I turn up the radio and the song "I Don't Dance" by Lee Brice comes on and I start singing it.. I love the song. Aria and I always dance to it when we can.. We even did in the grocery store and people smiled at us.

"Austin, why don't you tell me about yourself?" I say smiling and he laughs.

"Well as you know, I'm Austin Moon.. I'm 28 years old, and my best friend of all time is Dez." I smile.

"Well I'm Allyson Dawson, but call me Ally, I'm 26 years old, I have a beautiful daughter, and my best friend is Trish." He smiles.

"Well now since that's out of the way, what do you like to do in your free time?" I ponder that thought really hard.. I don't know..

"I don't know.. When Aria starts school again, I guess I'll be cleaning and listening to music." It's what I normally do.

"Interesting Dawson.." I giggle and he smiles..

"You too Moon." He winks and I roll my eyes playfully.. His phone starts ringing.

"Can you answer?" I nod and pick it up without looking at the Caller I.D.

_**"Hello?**_

_"Um Excuse me, who are you?" _

_**"Who are you?"**_

_"This is Rose, Austin's girlfriend.. Now tell me who you are this instant you little s-" _

_**"Don't even think about calling me that and I'm pretty sure he broke up with you yesterday.. So stop being clingy and leave him alone."**_ I say and hang up the phone.

"Wow, she's a handful and I don't even know her." I whisper to myself and I hear Austin laugh.. Oops?

"Don't worry about it.. She really is." I look at him and he looks at me for a minute but looks back at the road.

"So we are going to where?" He says to Trish and she comes up to us.

"Parkingston." He nods but immediately smiles.

"Hey, Dez lives there! We could stay with him! He has a huge mansion with a huge TV!" He says squealing and we all look at him.. He blushes and clears his throat..

"I mean... That's if you want." We all laugh but nod. It'll save us money.

**I'm sorry it's really short but I will post another chapter tomorrow. I've been really busy. I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**~Holly**


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Dez and Problems..

Austin's Pov:

Mmmm, pancakes sound really good right now.. With chocolate chips and whip cream.. Alright stop drooling, Ally's in the car...

"So Austin..." Ally says dragging out her words. I smile and make a turn.

"So Ally..." She laughs and looks out the window.

"How far are we?" Still got ways to go.. Just kidding. I laugh at my own thought.

"Probably about 15 minutes." She nods. We sat in silence when Ally's phone went off. She looked at it and smiled.. Hmmm?

"Ally, your daughter wants you." The guy from the back yells and Ally giggles.

"Alright, coming. Keep Austin company." My eyes go wide.. He doesn't even like me.. Why would she do this to me? He comes and sits down in the seat.

"So, I have a question for you." He says looking at me and I sigh on the inside... Here it goes. I nod.

"Why are you doing this when you don't even know them?" I shrug.

"Honestly, I don't know. They seemed really scared and I wanted to help in some way." He nods and looks away..

"Understandable, but if you try anything on Ally, I will purposely k-" All of a sudden I hear a smack. I stop the RV since we pulled into Dez's driveway.. All we have to do is walk for 5 minutes.

"Mark, seriously?" It was Trish. He groans and rubs his head.

"I don't want any guy around Ally! You out of all people should know this!" He says and she rolls her eyes.

"That doesn't mean she can't be with any guy. Austin seems like a decent man." He rolls his eyes.

"You don't even know him! For all you know he can turn out like Thomas who abu-" Another smack... Ally gasps...

"Austin, watch this kids please. Mark and Trish outside now." She yells and we all nod.

Ally's Pov:

I slammed the RV's door and they looked very nervous.

"Mark! What the heck is your problem?!" I yell at him and he rolls his eyes and groan.

"I have no problem! It's clearly you!" I laugh bitterly..

"Me? How is it me?" His fists are clenching.. He's very angry.

"How can you simply let a man walk into your life so quickly?! Huh?! Are you that desper-" I walked up to him and slapped him so hard on the face.

"Don't you dare say that to me! Does it look like I'm the type of mother? I would never set that kind of example to my daughter. And for your information, I do know Austin. Not well but good enough to know he won't try anything on me and my daughter. By the way, he sure is not like Thomas. Not even close. Drop the subject and if you mention it one more time in front of Austin, you will leave." I say and walk back into the RV. I go to the bathroom and close the door. I sit on the counter and cry for a little bit until there was a knock on the door.

"Ally? Are you Okay?" It was Austin... I sigh and dry my eyes. I straighten myself out and put on a smile.

"I'm perfect." I croaked while opening the door. He opened up his arms and I broke down crying in them. He just rubs my back up and down and someone jumps in the group hug.

"Ally, I'm really sorry." It was Mark... I turn to face him and punch his chest while crying.

"How could you say that to me?" I croak and he just pulls me into his chest.. Poor Austin.. I didn't want him to see this..

"Ally, I honestly didn't mean it. I'm just very protective of you and Aria.. I love you guys and would hate for something to happen like that again." I nod in understanding what he means... I wipe off my tears and turn to face Austin who looks worried.

"Will a piggyback ride make you feel better?" He says smiling slightly and I nodded smiling.

"I got the kids.. Go on." Mark said grabbing the two from Trish and I jump on Austin's back. We start walking and it's currently just us since the others are talking and are far behind.

"How you feeling?" Austin asks and I sigh resting my head on his.. He laughs.

"Stressed out.. I'm sorry you had to hear and see that." He sighs.

"Als, it's honestly Okay. You needed to get it out of your system.." I nod and sigh.

"So tell me something, how did you and Dez meet?" He starts laughing uncontrollably for some reason and we some how fell off and landed into a pond?

"Austin!" I shriek and he just keeps on laughing. I splash water on him and he starts splashing me.. We end up having a splashing war for about 15 minutes..

" I am now ready to tell you how we met.. Dez and I had a pretty funny meeting." He said sitting on the dock and helped me up.

"It was a school trip back in 4th grade and I dropped my icecream all over my pants. Everyone bursted out in laughter and Dez walks up to me and rips his pants off and hands them to me." I bursted out laughing right there and then...

Mark's Pov:

"Mark, is that Ally and Austin?" Trish says pointing to the water and I look over to see them splashing each other and having some fun.. I smile.

"It sure is.." I say.

"Can we join?!" Aria says excitingly and I shake my head no.

"No, let them be oreo. Let's just wait for them at the top." They nod and I let them run all the way up the hill.

"So.. what's going on through that brain of yours?" Trish says stopping me and I smile...

"Just thinking about how much of a dork you are." I say pushing her a little bit and she giggles... That's adorable.. No, snap out of it...

"You ready for your wedding?" I shake my head..

"Trish it's arranged, what do you think?" She sighs..

"Look, I know it must suck but that woman is very beautiful and intelligent. You-" I stop her and face her.

"It's not my choice. My dads forcing me." She rolls her eyes.

"It's not his life. You're your own self. You make the decisions for you and only you." She makes a good point. But what about the kids?

"I know you love them but they're not your kids... Who knows? Maybe you can adopt..." Another good point.. She's absolutely right!

"Trish, you're amazing!" I say hugging her and she giggles... She's too cute... I think I'm developing feelings for her..

"Now come on, lets go get the kids." She says pulling me along with her and I smile.. Maybe my life will get better in time.. I hope it does...

Austin's Pov:

"Alright you, lets go get changed and you can meet Dez!" I say excitedly and pull her up. She giggles.

"Lets go. I need my baby girl." I smile and we walk together to his house. We were just talking when all of a sudden...

"Austin! Up here!" I look up to see Dez and Mark with parachutes?

"What are you two doing?!" I yell and all they do is laugh.. They jump off... And all I hear is Ally screaming.. And getting tackled...They both land on top of us...

"Well Ally.. Meet Dez, Dez this is Ally." I hear Ally laugh..

"Well what an interesting first meeting.." I hear her and we all just laugh.

"Oh my goodness, Ally.." I hear Trish laughing and the kids too.. They get off of us and Dez gasps..

"You are a very beautiful lady Ally." She blushes..

"Don't worry Ally, he's a player.. He said the same thing to me." Trish says and we all laugh.

"Well, I can't help it. Beautiful ladies around me? What am I going to do?" Dez says dropping his arms around the girls and leading them inside..

"He isn't going to do that with Trish the whole time we're here right?" Mark asked once they're out of the clear.

"Nah... Wait a second...are you jealous?!" I say and he turns a little red.

"No way! You like Trish?!" I yell while smiling and he covers my mouth with his hand.

"Don't shout it!" He says.. He shakes his head.

"Right... Well I think you're good." I say and he nods..

"Listen, I'm really sorry about these past few days. I just get very protective you know? Can we start over?" He says sincerely.

"I don't even know what you're referring to dude." I say with a smile and he smiles. We walk inside to find the kids picking out a movie and everyone else at the kitchen table drinking soda.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get changed and probably shower." I say about to turn around but I hear Ally call me.

"Hey Austin! Wait! Do you have any extra clothes I could possibly wear?" She says blushing slightly and I laugh.

"Sure come with me Als.." We walk upstairs into the guest room, my room actually... Just saying.. I go to my dresser and pull out two pairs of v-necks and sweats..

"Yellow or Red?" I ask her and she picks out the yellow.. My favorite color.

"Did you want to shower?" She nods. I take her to the one down the hall.

"You can use this one." I go inside it and pull her out a blue towel, face cloth, and some girly shampoo.. Don't ask..

"Do you need anything else?" She shakes her head.

"But thank you Austin. I appreciate it." I smile and nod.. I walk out and head to my bathroom to shower..

_15 minutes later..._

I feel so refreshed and clean... It feels good. I walk downstairs to see the kids passed out.. Already? I look around and see the guys in the kitchen talking.

"What's up guys? Where's the girls?" They turn to face me with smiles.

"Well they're on the balcony talking and the three of us are on kid duty." Mark says with a smile.

"The kids are passed out." They're eyes go wide.

"Alreay?" I nod...

"I can bring Aria to bed and you can take Ashton Mark.. They can stay in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He nods and we get them really carefully.. We bring them to the room and set them down.. Finally, we walk out very carefully until me being me, I tripped over my foot and ended up falling backwards into the wall.. Mark bursted out laughing and he closes the door..

"Woooo, that was priceless!" He says helping me up and I smirk at him..

"Is it now?" I say pushing him and he ends up falling on to the ground really hard..

"Really? Was that necessary?" He says laughing and I nod.

"Very."

Ally's Pov:

"It's so nice to sit out here with you Trish. Sitting on the balcony watching the sunset... Relaxing." She laughs.

"Very." I smile at her. We were sitting down when my phone rings and I pick it up without looking at Caller I.D.

_"Hello?" I say cheerfully._

_**"Ahh.. Sweet Ally Dawson.. Do you think you can easily run away from me that easily?**_

_"What do you mean?" I say standing up and pulling Trish inside while locking the door.. I peak outside behind the curtain.._

_"__**Oh, I think you know what I mean.. Running away with my child? Thinking that you can escape?"**_

_"She's NOT your child firstly. She is mine. What do you even want?"_

**"I want you!"**

He said in a very scary voice and I hang up immediately.. I look at Trish with tears in my eyes..

"It was him... Why can't he just let me go?!" I shout kind of and the boys run into the room..

"What's going on?!" The 3 of them yell..

"Guys, make sure all the windows and doors are locked. Also make sure every curtain is closed as well.. Dez, can anyone get in here?" Trish asks.

"Not unless they know my pin number to get in.. Austin only knows it." We nod.

"Go now." She says and they nod.

"Ally, don't cry. We will get this under control. We will go to the police tomorrow and work it out...

_**Author's Note:**_  
_**Hello everyone! I am officially back! I am so sorry for not updating. I have been very busy. It's hard to update every week. Let me know what you all think of this story. Please review, favorite, follow, and enjoy! Oh and Happy New Year!**_

_**~Holly**_


	5. Chapter 5

What?!

Ally's Pov:

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Trish shouts at the police officer.

"Look, I know you're upset by this but the only way to catch this guy is to make sure you stay on the phone with him for a few minutes so we can track the number he's calling from. If you can't do that, then well there's nothing we can possibly do at this moment unless he does something else." I nod and grab Trish's hand.

"I understand that sir, so how would you know when he calls me again.. Well if he does." He sighs.

"Well, one of the people you're staying with will have to call me right away. Not after the call, during the call." He says strictly and he nods.

"Does your house have any security in it?" Trish looks at me.

"We're staying with a friend and he has a pin number at the gate to get in and I'm pretty sure he has an alarm inside his house." He nods and writes down in his notebook.

"Who else is with you guys?" He asks curiously.

"Well there's my daughter Aria, Austin, Dez, Trish, Mark, and Ashton. Two little kids." I say and as on cue, my phone rings.. It's Austin.

"Excuse me for a minute." They nod and stand outside.

**"Ally, it's 4 in the morning, what's going on?" **He says sleepingly.. I smile a little knowing he's waiting up for us.

"We're almost done. Go to sleep Austin." He groans.

**"No, I'm waiting." **I smile and hang up. I sigh and walk back in.

"So here's what I would do, since you two have children toget-"

"Woaahhh, we're not a couple. Sorry Ally, but I don't go that way." I roll my eyes.

"Well obviously! I don't either." She rolls her eyes.

"As I was saying... You two should stay in one room together with your kids to make sure they're safe and protected." We nod.

"Okay, great. So remember what to do when he calls! Here's my number and go get home." We nod and get up.

"Thank you so much Officer Reynolds." We shake hands.

"No problem kiddos." We walk out and immediatey get hit with fresh air.

"You okay Als?" Trish asks as we get in the car. I sigh and buckle up.

"I'll be fine. How about you?" She smiles.

"Same. How about me jam out to some music?" I smile and nod. We start singing along to different songs and laugh all the way home..

"Thanks Trish, tha-" All of a sudden we hear movement in the bushes... We freeze and look at each other..

"It's probably just an animal or some-" We hear it again and we make a run for the door. We get in and shut the door immediately while locking it. We put the alarm on and peak outside.

"What's going on?" Austin says and we tell him to be quiet.. There's nothing out there...

_**No one's pov:**_

_**She gets more beautiful every day... Such a shame she can't see what I look like. Soon my dear... Soon..(Laughs in an evil way)**_

Ally's Pov:

"So what did the police say?" He asks with three cups of coffee in his hands.

"One for you, one for you, and one of me." He says with a smile and we sit down.

"Thanks Austin. Well if he calls again, I have to stay on the phone with him for a few minutes and Trish has to call him right away.. But other than that, there's nothing else he can do unless he does something more drastic." Austin puts his coffee down.

"Like violent?" I shake a little remembering what happened before.

_**Flashback:**_

_**"Thomas, I told you I was going out with Trish for dinner. I'm sure you can manage on making your own dinner." I say grabbing Aria and he takes her away from me.**_

_**"Go wait in the car girl." He says to her face and she runs out the door. He pushes me against the wall and slaps me.**_

_**"Look here, never talk to me like that again. I do too much for this family to get talked to like a dog." He snarls and I nod. He lets go of me and I run out the door... **_

_**Flashback over.**_

"Umm, yes." I say and look at Trish who shakes her head.

"We won't let him get close to you Als." She says and squeezes my hand.

"Yeah, never in a million years." Austin says and I smile and pull them both in my arms.

"You guys are amazing." I say and they laugh.

"We know." We all laugh again and release.

"As much as I love this, I'm going to hit the sack. Love you." Trish says and hugs us.

"Love you too." She goes upstairs and I lay back on the couch.

"So what do you want to do?" Austin asks while laying down on the otherside of the couch with our feet touching.

"Lets talk. Tell me about yourself." I say and close my eyes.

"Well... there's honestly not much to tell you. I am a divorced man of two years. I know, weird right?" He says ashamed and I feel bad for him.

"No, it's not. I'm divorced. I guess things happen for a reason, right?" I hear him sigh.

"I guess.. Well what happened with your marriage?" He asks slowly and I sigh.. I should of known he would ask this..

"Since you're being honest with me, I'll be honest with you. Our relationship was perfect. I was happy. He was happy. I honestly don't know what happened. He started to emotionally hurt me.. It killed me with what he did. But then what killed me more, was when he started physicallly hurting me. Horrible right? What kind of man was he.. I should of seen it from the beginning but I was blinded." I let a tear fall.

"Ally, you did nothing wrong. Don't blame yourself Okay? He's not a real man of he physically and emotionally hurt women." I nod and he squeezes my knee.

"I found my wife cheating on me in my own house. It was with my sisters ex-boyfriend.. So let's just say he got it really bad. He got put in the hospital for a few days.." I sit up and grab his hand.

"You have a sister?" He nods but kind of in a sad way..

"Where is she?" He looks at me with tears in his eyes..

"Umm, I would like to think heaven." Oh god... I pull him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Austin!" He pulls away and smiles a little.

"I remember the day before she passed. We were at the beach playing in the water. She jumped on my back and I went under water with her and she shrieked! My baby sister never does that and I found it really funny. After that we grabbed icecream and my mom took a picture of us eating our icecreams. That's my absolute favorite picture. It's on my bedside table." I smile.. He adored his sister.

"We were walking home together the next day from the store 6 years ago when this guy deliberately ran her over with his truck... And guess who it was.. Her boyfriend. I never understood why he did. They let him go. No charge, no nothing.. So when I saw him, I punched the crap out of him for my sister." Gosh, this is so sad..

"Austin, I am so sorry. That's not fair at all." He nods and looks at me in the eyes..

"Do you have a brother or sister?" He asks.

"Not that I'm aware of. I've always wanted a big brother but I guess that's what Mark is." He laughs and wipes away his tears..

"He sure does act like it." I laugh along with him.

"He's just protective.. Now come on, lets go to bed." I say getting up but he pulls me into a hug.

"Goodnight Als." I smile and hug him tighter.

"Goodnight Aus." He laughs and I go to my room where Aria is.. Wow, it's 6 in the morning.. Well might as well get a few hours. I get changed into my t-shirt and shorts and brush my teeth. I get into my bed and pull Aria in my arms... Ahhh, finally...

_Five hours later..._

Austin's Pov:

It was nice talking to Ally about my sister.. I never told anyone about her except Dez. They were close but not too close if you know what I mean.

"Austin, what time did you go to bed last night?" Dez asks with a goofy smile on his face and I laugh while rubbing my face.

"You mean this morning?" His eyes go wide and laughs.

"Austin Moon is never a happy person when he sleeps under 5 hours." I smile.

"That is true, but I think I'll be OKay today. We are going shopping with Mark." He groans.

"Again?" I nod.

"We need to buy a few... _items..._" I say dragging that last word out and I go to my room to get dressed... Oh wait, the girls are in there.. Crap... I knock to see if anyone is awake...

"What?!" I hear a yell... Ally is certainly not a happy morning person. The door opens and I look down to see Aria with her hair all messed up. I laugh a little but stop when she glares at me.

"Austin, it's too early.." She whines and I look over her to see Ally sound asleep still... Ohh, so it was little miss Aria who's not a happy person in the morning..

"Well young lady, I need to grab some clothes for the day." She lets me in and I smile. I grab a pair of shorts and a red v-neck.

"Thank you." She slams the door in my face and I laugh.. I go take a shower to smell nice and fresh.. I walk back out to see Ally dressed in some jean shorts and a black v-neck with Aria the same way.

"Good morning." Ally smiles and Aria kind of does.

"Morning Aus." Aria comes up and hugs me.

"So now you want a hug?" She giggles and I smile.

"I'm in a better mood." I roll my eyes but smile. I go grab some breakfast.

"So, would you girls mind if we take your kids for the day?" Mark says coming out from the door and shoots Trish a big ole smile.

"Sure, we could use some girl time." Ally says and Trish smiles nice and wide.

"Ashton and Aria, why don't you two go outside and play for a little while. We leave in 20." Mark says and they go run out screaming with joy. I laugh.

"So, what did the police say?" Mark asks quietly and the girls sigh.

"Well, there's nothing much they can do unless he does something more... drastic." Trish says and the guys eyes go wide.

"Live violently?" Ally nods.

"But the thing they can do right now is if he calls me again, I have to talk to him for a few minutes and Trish calls Officer Reynolds. He can track the call." She adds on and they nod. Ally sits next to me and hands me a cup of coffee. I take it carefully.

"It's for what you did this morning." I smile and thank her. Mark gives me a weird look.

"Austin, a word in the living room please." I inwardly groan and get up. Ally gives me a worried look and I smile.

"What's up?" He starts pacing around the room.

"Do you like Ally? Like... The like like?" I roll my eyes...

"Dude, we're not middle schoolers. You mean do I have a crush on her?" He rolls his eyes.

"Like that's any better." We share a laugh but I get serious.

"Mark, don't worry. I don't think I have any feelings for her right now. We barely even know each other." That was the truth.

"But if anything comes, I'll let you know." He nods.

"Okay, I just worry you know.." I nod.

"I know what happened, it's Okay." He looks at me weirdly...

"She told you already? Wow... She must trust you.." I nod and look in the kitchen.

"Well we did share parts of our pasts." He nods..

"So, ready to go?" I nod. We go into the kitchen and start saying goodbyes. I walk towards Ally and pull her into a hug.

"Anything happens, call us." She nods and hugs me tighter.. I hope we stay good friends..

"You know I will." I smile and we go outside to see the kids talking to some stranger..

"Hey, get away from him kids!" Mark yells and we run to grab the kids... The guy starts running away and got away.

"Who was that?!" I yell and Mark goes red...

"Thomas.. Don't tell Ally. She can't know." I nod in agreement.. We get into the car and stay silent..

Ally's Pov:

"Why were the guys yelling?" Trish says and I look at her like she's crazy.

"I heard no one." I say and lock the doors. I always lock them and turn the alarms on when the guys leave.

"So, it's officially girls day!" We squeal and then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could be knocking on the door?" I say and Trish shurgs her shoulders..

"Don't answer it.." She says very quietly and I nod... We get down to the ground and look out the window to see... No... How could it be? He doesn't even know the code! Thomas... I look at Trish who pulls me upstairs.

"Oh my god, how is that even possible?!" Trish yells slamming the door. We start pacing around the room when suddenly the knocking ended.. I look at Trish who looks at me..

"Maybe he's gone?" She rolls her eyes and grabs the bat...

"Let's go down very quietly.." We start going down the stairs as quiet as we can and peak out the curtain.. No one is there.. Weird... We look all around outside through the curtains and see no one.

"I don't want to stay here right now. Lets leave until the guys come back." Trish says and I nod. We gather our things and walk to the door.

"Wait, shouldn't we stay for like 5 more minutes to make sure he's actually gone?" I ask her and she seems to think about this really hard... (**In reality, I would just stay in the house with a bat and wait for someone to come home.) **

"I'm not sure.. You know what.. Lets make a run for it. I'll lock the door and you drive." I nod and grab the car keys... We unlock the door and Trish locks it.. We run for the car door and I unlock it right away. We get in and then I lock it..

"Whoo, now lets leave." I say and we buckle up. I look straight ahead and see Thomas standing right in front of the car. I scream and so does Trish.. I step on the gas and drive right past him and the gate opens for me. I immediately take a left and drive to... I don't know. Just anywhere.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the smartest idea.. We should of just stayed inside the house." Trish says to me and I look at her.

"Didn't I say something like that to you?" She rolls her eyes and groans.

"Fine, you were right.. What now?" I dont even know.. What happens now? Should we tell the police? Should we stay somewhere else? Why does our life have to be hard right now..

"You know what will make us feel better, a nice lunch. Lets go to... Dos Amigos!" Mmmmm, sounds so good.

"The sound of that already makes me feel better." Trish laughs and we start heading in that direction..

"Should we.. I don't know, stay somewhere else? Maybe it was a bad idea to move here." I say and Trish immediately shakes her head.

"No it wasn't, it was the BEST decision Okay? For all you know, it could've been worse down there without Austin and Dez. He could of done something far worse to you where you lived. He knew where you lived, he knew how to get in, he knew where the extra key was, and he knew where Aria slept.. Not safe at all." I nod in agreement.

"You're right.. So then what do we do?" She sighs.

"Lets talk to the guys about it tonight when the kids go to sleep. They will go to sleep earlier than normal." I nod.

"Okay." So then what? Okay, you know what brain, I do not want to talk about this right now. Can we move on from this subject?

"Ally, you ran a stop sign..." She says and I groan..

"At least no one saw it.." As if on cue, a police car comes around the corner.. Just perfect... I turn to the side of the road and the officer steps right out.. Officer Reynolds?

"Mam, I need to see your license and- Ally?" I look up and nod..

"Hey Officer Reynolds..." He sighs and looks at me..

"You guys look scared.. I won't give you a ticket but why were you speeding? Did you know that?" He asks me and I look at Trish.

"No sir, I didn't. I'm sorry, we just had to get out of there." He looks at us.

"You know what, why don't you two come on down to the station and we can talk there. I'll get us all lunch and drinks." He says calmly.

"No, you don't have to do that." Trish says and I nod my head in agreement.

"No, I do. So drive carefully and pay attention to the road." I nod and he walks away.

"Ally, you want me to drive?" Trish offers. I shake my head and sigh.

"No, I'm fine. I'm sorry Trish." She shakes her head now.

"No need to be sorry. Now, lets go to the station to see what's going on." I nod and start driving there. We sit in silence the whole ride and I'm pretty sure I'm not only one thinking about what's going to happen now... We pull in and get out.. We see Austin and Mark inside?

"What are you two doing here?" Trish and I ask the same time and their eyes go wide..

"Ummmm... no reason." They both say at the same time. They look at each other and roll their eyes.

"I called them in.. Apparently they saw something and didn't tell you." Officer Reynolds says while handing me and Trish our lunch.. Which is from Dos Amigos...

"And what didn't you two tell us?" We ask and the boys shrink...

"Well Mark saw it first.." Austin says which earned a slap across the head.

"Was that necessary?" He groans and Mark nods..

"Will someone tell us before you both earn a slap across the heads.. In a hard way." Trish says and they shrink even more...

"Ummm, we saw Thomas talking to the kids before we left and he ran off." They say oddly fast.

"What?" They groan.

"We saw Thomas talking to the kids and we ran after him but he's too fast." Trish and I eyes go very wide. We hand our food to the officer and smack the boys heads very hard.

"What the he-" Austin was about to say but we ignored them.

"He was tormenting us right when you left!" I yell and slap them again.

"Alright ladies, lets talk about this privately. You two sit out here." They nod.

"Hahaha, you got smacked three times." Mark says to Austin. I smile at Mark and slap him extra hard.

"Hahaha, same to you." I heard him complain to Austin as we walk in. We eat our food first and then we start talking.

"So what happened this afternoon?" He asks and I start talking first this time.

"Well, there was a knock on the door and we peaked out through the curtain. We saw Thomas and immediately got down to the floor. We went quitely up the stairs and hoped that he would believe no one was home. When the knocking stopped, we grabbed the bat and checked again except around the house and he wasn't there. We ran to the car and locked the door. Then right when we looked up, he was right in front of the car... We drove right off and well... got caught for speeding." He nods and writes everything.

"First off, you guys should of stayed inside and not leave the house. Secondly, you should of called me immediately. And thirdly, where were you going then?" I look at Trish..

"We went to grab lunch.." She says slowly and he rolls his eyes..

"Women.." He mumbles and we stiffle a laugh...

"Other than this, has he called you or contacted you in any way?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Okay, well why don't you two go home. I'll discuss this issue with another officer. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Lock up the house when the boys get home." We get up.

"Thanks again." He nods.

"Stay safe." We nod our heads and walk back out without saying a word to the guys.

"So, what should we do to the guys when they get back?" Trish says and I smile..

_1 hour later..._

"Wow, why is it so dark in here?" I hear Austin say... 1,2,3!

"NOW!" Trish, Dez, Ashton, Aria, and me through water balloons at them and they shriek like girls.. We turn on the lights and see the two of them hugging each other.. We bursted out laughing... Needless to say after hours and hours of them begging for forgiveness, we finally forgave them.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, what did you guys think? Was it okay, good, bad, or horrible? I think I did good with this. Please review your thoughts! Oh and you saw what happened between Austin and Ally's past? Opinions? It would mean a lot. Have a goodnight!**  
**~Holly (:**


	6. Chapter 6

How did that happen?

Ally's Pov:

"I say we all go out tonight for a special dinner and movie! Who's with me?" Mark yells coming out of his bedroom and we all smile.

"Definitely!" We all shout. Aria and Ashton are actually out with my dad. He came to visit for a few days so he took them for the next few nights.

"Well, dress fancy. I already made reservations at the De La Rosa restuarant. It must be special since Trishs' last name is in it." Mark said with a wink and he walks back into his room. Trish blushes. I look at Austin who has a smirk on his face... Hmmm.. This is interesting. My phone starts ringing and I answer it since it's Marks 'fiance.' Gosh, I hate her.

_**"Where's Mark?" She spats out through the phone. I roll my eyes and walk out of the room.**_

_**"Well hi to you too." She groans and throws a tamper tantrum.**_

_**"Hand the phone to Mark, Dawson." Wow, so rude right? No wonder why no one can stand her.**_

_**"Tell you what Smith, I am not handing him the phone. You will NOT treat me, Trish, or Mark like that. Do you understand me?" I snap at her and she laughs bitterly.**_

_**"Oh I understand but that doesn't mean I'll listen. I'll go straight to my daddy about this." I scoff.**_

_**"Like I'm afraid of him. Goodbye drama queen." **_I hang up the phone and immediately run into Marks room.

"Okay... I think we need to find a way to get you unengaged. So maybe we can find out who she's cheating on you with." He rolls his eyes.

"How do you know she's cheating on me?" I sit on his bed next to him.

"Mark, we both know she is." He nods in agreement.

"Alright, you're right." I giggle and he smiles.

"I have to unfortunately go back in 2 days. What can we possibly do in such short time Ally?" Hmm... There's someone who can definitely help us out with this...

"TRISH and AUSTIN!" I yell from the top of my lungs. I lay down on Mark's stomach. They come barging in with bats.

"What's wrong?" They both shout at the same time and look at each other weirdly.

"I said it first." Austin rolls his eyes.

"No, I did." They keep on bickering who said it first and that's when Mark speaks his mind.

"GUYS, SHUT THE HECK UP WOULD YOU?!" He yells and I stiffle a laugh. He starts playing with my hair and they sigh..

"Fine, what's up?" Austin asks looking between the two of us.

"We need a way to show his father his fiance is cheating on Mark. But how?" I say and Trish smiles.

"Don't we still have that video of her making out with some guy on the beach?" I look at Mark.

"But that was before we were even dating." Trish rolls her eyes and grabs his hand.

"Your father doesn't have to know that." He smiles and squeezes her hand.

"You're right. That could work! Good thinking Trish!" They look at each other and smile. I look at Austin who is already staring at me. He turns light pink and looks away. I giggle.

"Alright, lets go get ready." Austin says while clearing his throat. We all go into our rooms.. What should I even wear? I go through all the clothes I bought and finally settle on this beautiful black dress that has lace on the top and flows on the bottom. The dress comes to my mid-thigh. I put it on along with some wedges. I go straighten my hair when there's a knock on the door. I opened it and in came Trish with this gorgeous black dress that stops at her knees. It's kind of like mine but different style. She's wearing blue wedges as well which completes her look.

"Can I straighten my hair with you?" I giggle and pull her into the bathroom. We start talking when all of a sudden she blurts something out.

"I think I like Mark." My eyes go wide and I start jumping up and down.

"I knew it!" I start clapping and she laughs.

"How? When?!" She giggles.

"I don't know. He's just so caring, sweet, has this beautiful smile, and well... he's cute." I smile and hug her.

"This is amazing." We finish straightening our hair. We go downstairs and the boys whistle..

"Woahh Austin, look at these beautiful ladies." Mark winks at Trish who blushes. Austin takes a hold of my hand.

"Very beautiful." He says and I smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He's wearing a nice dress shirt and black pants. His hair is in a messy perfect way.

"And what about me?" Mark says while dancing in a very awkward way. We all laugh at him.

"Eh, I've seen you look better." I tease and he smiles.

"Really now?" He says walking towards me and throws me over his shoulders.

"I think we're ready to go. Trish and Austin, lead the way." They laugh and start heading out the door.

"Hey! Mister! You better make sure I'm not flashing anyone." He laughs.

"Nope, you're good." I roll my eyes while he walks us out to the car.

"So is there a point to why I'm on your shoulders?" He laughs and puts me down.

"Nope, not at all." I roll my eyes.

"Alright, get in the car you. Hey, where's Dez?" Austin smiles.

"He's with his girlfriend for the night." He nods and we hop into the car.

"So ladie-"  
"Hey, I'm here too you know." Austin says smiling.

"I know, that's why I said that." Mark says in a teasing voice. He rolls his eyes.

"Oh Aus, you'll always be considered as a man to me." I tease while pinching his cheeks and he laughs.

"Trish, do you have a boyfriend?" Mark asks and she shakes her head.

"No I do not. You should know that silly." She says while looking at him and he laughs.

"Stupid question. Got it." She giggles and he grabs her hand. Awwweeee. I punch Austin and he looks at me. I point to the two of them.

"Oh, you want me to hold your hand too?" Austin says in a teasing voice and I roll my eyes.

"Sure why not?" I say playing around and he grabs my hand. I giggle and look out the window. About 10 minutes later, we finally arrive to the place. We all get out and reconnect hands.

"Hi, I set up a reservation for a table of four." Mark says and the lady smiles.

"Ah, come this way ladies and gentleman." We smile and follow her. The guys pull out our seats and we smile.

"I'm George and I will be your waiter. What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Can we get 4 Dr. Peppers?" Mark says and he nods.

"So, what's the occasion?" Austin asks and Mark laughs.

"There is no occasion. Just wanting to go out together." We nod. We just started talking about random stuff while our meals arrived. We already ordered a few minutes ago. We all got steak, mashed potatos, green beans, and some cole slaw.. Mmm, so yummy.

"Well if you don't mind, I need to use the restroom." I was about to stand up but my phone went off.

"Opps, sorry." They nod and I take it out really quick. I open it up and immediately freeze.. I stand up and look around the place.

_**"Wow.. Ally, you look so beautiful. How come you never wore that type of clothes when we were together? You really know how to impress me don't you?"**_

_**"You're never going to find me. I'm hidden so well."**_

"Ally, what's wrong?" They all ask and I hand them my phone. They all immediately stand up and look around the place.

"He's right.. He sure is hidden really well. We should get going." Mark says.. I nod and we bring our food with us. As soon as I get into the car, my phone starts ringing. I answer it without thinking.

_**"So you finally decided to answer my calls?" My eyes go wide. I look at Trish.**_

"It's Thomas, call Officer Reynolds." I whisper to her and she immediately digs out her phone.

_"What do you want Thomas." I snap and he laughs.._

_**"I think we both know what I want." He says in a very dirty way.. I gulp.**_

_"Well, you're not going to get me. Never." He starts laughing hysterically._

_**"Ahhh, you see... That's where you're wrong. I will get you and we will have our happy ending together. Like we were always meant to have." The tears are finally rolling down my face.**_

_"And what if I don't want that." I croak and he smirks.. I can tell._

_**"You get no saying.. And don't worry, that pretty boy of yours will not protect you at the end.. No one can." **_He hangs up and I just cry so hard. Austin pulls me into his arms.

"It's going to be Okay." I shake my head.

"No it's not! He's going to take you guys away from me and he won't stop until he does." I yell while crying.. Everyone just stays silent until Trish speaks.

"Officer Reynolds is on his way over to the house.. We better get moving." Mark nods and starts driving right away... Why can't he just leave me and my family alone? What have I done to deserve this kind of torture? I gave him EVERYTHING I had. What could of possibly went wrong? We arrive home and Austin carries me inside. He sets me down on the couch and starts to leave into the other room.

"Austin, please stay with me." He gives me a sad smile and sits right next to me. I lay down on his lap and he covers me with a blanket near by. He rubs my back and then a guy bends down in front of my face. I look up and realize it's Officer Reynolds.

"How you feeling kiddo?" He says with a sad smile and I shake my head.

"Not too well." He nods.

"Well I got good news... We were able to track his phone." I smile.

"And?" I say sitting up and wiping my face from fresh tears.

"It was right at that restuarant you were at but he wasn't there. He's not stupid." I sigh and Austin grabs my hand.

"I think it's time that we have a few officers follow you where ever you go. Just to keep you and your friends protected. This may be a stalking case but we need real proof. Do you know where he previously lived?" Where did he live? Wasn't it like 17 sunny st? No... Wait!

"I think it's 145 Seasons St. It's like two hours away." He nods and writes it down.

"Town?"

"Ravenswood." He nods and writes that down too.

"Now, where's the kids?" Austin squeezes my hand.

"They're with her father at the Cinema's Hotel. It's like 20 minutes away from here." He nods.

"I know where that is. I'll send some officers there to watch them too. Now, heres the deal. We'll investigate that house and see what happens. I'll keep in touch. I'm really sorry kiddo." I nod.

"Thank you. For everything." He smiles and nods. He walks out of the room.

"I'm going to go shower and get dressed. I'll be back down in a half hour." I tell Austin and he nods.

Austin's Pov:

I watch Ally go upstairs and I walk into the kitchen to make some desert. Ally loves Chocolate cupcakes. I start making them and then Trish and Mark comes in.

"I think it's time that we put our _items_ to action tomorrow." He says and Trish looks at us like we're crazy.

"What items?" She asks.

"We bought a full proof security alarm, dark curtains that aren't see through, pepper spray, some guns, and I also think we should all stay on one floor." Mark says and we both nod.

"Wait, guns?!" Trish yells and Mark covers her mouth.

"We need to protect you guys. And if he gets more violent, then we need to strike him back." I say and she nods.

"Why don't we just go rent a house. Like something not too small, but not too big?" Trish suggests.

"We can't until he's gone for good." Mark says.

"We could always go back to my apartment. We all could live there. There's 3 bedrooms. The girls can share one, we can share on, and then the kids." They both nod.

"That could work but he knows where we are." I roll my eyes.

"He already knows where we are right now." I say and he groans.

"I'm supposed to leave in two days! I can't do that right now." He yells and we all sigh.

"We'll figure something out. Let's just go set up our beds for the night. Trish, watch my cupcakes." She nods. Mark and I go grab 2 mattress, sheets, blankets, and of course pillows. We set those up and close all the curtains while putting the alarm on. We lock all the windows and doors as well.

"Austin, cupcakes are done! Come frost them!" I go into the kitchen and immediately start frosting them.

"Can you pour the four of us some milk Mark?" He nods and does that. Ally comes on in wearing a v-neck and some sweats. She smiles.

"What's this?" Trish smiles.

"Austin made you cupcakes to help you feel better." Ally looks at me and walks over to hug me.

"Thank you Austin! You're really sweet." She kisses my cheek and I blush. Could I possibly be developing feelings for Ally? Well of course...

"Alright, lets go eat this and maybe watch a movie?" Mark says and we all nod. We look at each other and race into the living room. Like literally. As I was running, I accidentally tripped over my feet and some how landed on top of Ally..

"Oww! Austin!" She complains and I just laugh as she squirms under me..

"You're crushing me!" I roll my eyes and get up. I help her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"Austin!" She yells while laughing and I smile. I'm glad she's laughing... It's good for you. I throw her on the mattress and grab our food. I see Mark and Trish on the other mattress.

"My dad would so dissapprove of me sleeping with a guy." Ally says laughing.

"At least I'm not a stranger." She giggles and leans in close to me. We decide to watch "Grown Ups" and it turns out we never finished it... We all passed out.

Author's Note:

**Wow... That's what I got to say! What do you guys think? You know what to do! Review your opinions and thoughts. But please don't leave negative comments. I hope you guys enjoyed this and I do not own "Grown Ups." Have a goodnight.**

**~Holly**


	7. Chapter 7

Let's end this

Ally's Pov:

"Ally, come on! You should be done already!" Mark yells from downstairs and I smile. I throw my bag over my shoulder and start going down the stairs.

"I had to pack a few things. Things you don't need to know about." He rolls his eyes at me and hands me a frosty.

"Everyone is in the car and we're going to stop at Burger King for lunch. Okay?" I nod. I saw my kids yesterday and my dad said he would watch them for a few more days while we go to Mark's house to end his 'arranged' marriage.

"Oh and Trish is sitting in the very back with you." I nod and walk out to the car. I'm wearing some converse, my grey sweatpants, and a black tank top. Trish is wearing black sweatpants, a light blue tank top and her grey converse.

"Looking gorgeous as always Trish." She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Same to you." I giggle and hop inside. On the process, I make sure to thump Austin's head and he groans.

"Owwww, Trish! What the heck?!" He says rolling his eyes and I laugh.

"Wasn't me idiot. Mine would be like this." She says thumping him pretty hard.

"OWWWW!" We both laugh and he rolls his eyes. He gets out of the car, opens our door, and thumps us on our foreheads.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" We both shout and he turns bright red.

"How did you figure out my middle name." He says while kicking his foot like a little child. We laugh and Mark comes out smiling.

"Alright guys, lets get this show on the road. And Austin, why is your face red?" The three of us look at each other and burst out laughing again. Austin rolls his eyes and gets in the front seat. I close our door and smile at Trish. We all buckle up and pull out of the driveway.

"So did you call your father?" I ask and he nods.

"We're meeting him for dinner. I get to see the two kids before. If this works, could I really adopt them?" Trish smiles.

"You sure can! Technically the kids need a home after and you could easily take them in. They love you anyways." She says and we all smile.

"You're absolutely right Trish." He winks at Trish and she blushes while rolling her eyes. We arrive at Burger King and get out. We walk in and stand in line.

"Ladies, why don't you two go pick a seat and we'll order for you." Austin says and we nod smiling.

Mark's Pov:

Gosh... She's so beautiful.. Austin smirks at me again.

"So... How's it going with Trishy Poo." He says mimicking me and I roll my eyes.

"How did you find that out?" He smiles.

"You do know that you tend to talk when you're asleep right?" I roll my eyes and move up.

"What about Ally?" I say smirking and he blushes a little bit and looks away.

"What about her?" I smile and now it's our turn to order.

"Hello, umm can we get 4 orders of 20 piece chicken nuggets, 4 medium fries, and 4 fountain drinks." The guys looks at me like I'm crazy and he rolls his eyes.

"I think you like Ally." Austin smiles and looks away.

"Maybe. I don't know. I do like her a little but I'm not certain." I smile and pay the guy. I look over at Austin and realize he's staring at Ally.

"Dude, she is beautiful I won't lie. But she's very important to me and if she gets hurt by you, then we will have some issues." He looks at me.

"I could never hurt Ally. I don't know who could." He says winking at her and she giggles. I smile. I don't think I'll have a problem with him.

"Sir, your order is ready." I grab it and we get the drinks.

"So how are you talking to your dad?" I sigh and look at him.

"Didn't think about that. You should come with me." He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Me?" I roll my eyes and nod.

"You could help me because YOU were with me when we saw my 'fiance' making out with another guy." He rolls his eyes.

"Dude, I didn't even know you back then."I roll my eyes.

"PLEASSEEEEEEEEEEE!" I beg and he sighs while nodding.

"I love you man." I say whiling laughing and he smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now lets eat." We go to the table and I sit next to Trish while Austin sits next to Ally. We pass out the food and drinks. We all immediately dig in and we sit in silence.. So maybe I just walk up to him and start a small conversation... Then later on bring on the subject.. Perfect. Trish's phone starts ringing and she just stares at it.

"What's wrong?" We all ask and she just shakes her head and puts her phone down.

"Nothing. These nuggets are really good." She says and we all nod.

"The best." We finish eating and head back to the car. We buckle up and everything goes back to normal.

"Oh my gosh, do you two remember when we went to our first dance and Mark took us both and everyone called him a player for days." Austin bursts out laughing and that earned a slap from me.. That was embarrassing moment for me...

"It was funny.." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Remember when Ally first entered high school and fell right on her face... Best first impression of the year." I burst out of laughter and she turns red..

"Shut up. That was way worse than yours." We all continue laughing when...

"Remember when Trish went to grab her coffee during the last day of Junior year and this guy totally ran into her and spilled her coffee all over her." We burst out laughing again and Trish slapped Ally's head.

"Owww." Austin laughs.

"When I was walking across the stage to get my diploma, the principle accidentally hit me with the microphone and I went flying backwards on the stage." Austin says and once again we all burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?!" Ally says while wiping away her tears. He nods and wipes away his own.

"What school did you go to?" Trish asks and he smiles.

"Jacksonville HIgh." They nod and that's what we did for the rest of the hours. Discussing our memories.

Ally's Pov:

"Hey, isn't Dez going to meet us there?" I ask Austin and he looks at me.

"What do you mean? I'm already here." Dez says popping out from the very back of the van and we all scream.

"How did you get in here?!" Austin yells completely terrified.

"Oh right. I was looking for my phone but it turns out it was in my pocket. Then I fell asleep in here last night.. I was completely passed out." He explains while smiling. Trish looks at him and slaps his head.

"That's for scaring us you doof." Mark smiles and mumbles a 'that's my girl.' I smile... They really do like each other.. To be honest, I do kind of like Austin. I won't lie. But it's not a strong type. It's just a tiny little crush..

"Ally, can you like maybe scooth over." Dez says while trying to sit between me and Trish..

"Dezz." I complain as he puts his leg on me and presses down.

"Dez, you're hurting Ally!" Austin says while trying to take his leg off of me which leads to Dez falling on Trish.

"Dez, get off Trish!" Mark yells and we all just yell at each other until Dez is fully comfortable.

"Thanks guys. I'm pretty comfty." I smile in a way that's kind of annoyed.

"Hmmm... Glad you're comfortable." Austin smiles at me through the mirror. My phone starts ringing and it's Officer Reynolds.

"Guys, turn on bluetooth right now." I say and we hook up my phone to the cars speakers and I answer the phone.

_"Officer Reynolds, Hey." I say very smoothly and he laughs._

_**"Hey Ally, I got some good news I think. We went to that address you gave us and he was definitely there. He's in jail right now but we think he's working with a partner..." **__I look at Austin who grabs my hand and Trish grabs the other._

_"What? How?" He sighs._

_**"There was plenty of pictures of you , your daughter, Austin, Dez, Trish, her son, and Mark. We ran fingerprints on them and it definitely shows another guy but it wouldn't come out with a name. Is there anyway you can get back to your old apartment?"**_

_"Not tonight no, maybe tomorrow? You want me to go back there? It's not even unpacked." I say confusingly._

_"__**Yes because the other stalker doesn't know where you live at the moment. Or I can find a big enough apartment for you and your friends to live in that's close to the police department." **__I look at them and they nod._

_"Yes please! Thank you so much. Can you be careful for the price though?" He laughs._

_**"Sweety, don't even worry about it. Now, I'll call you back later on tonight. I got to go but be safe." He says and hangs up right after.**_

"Great. Now we got another stalker on us." I say and Mark pulls over.

"Ausitn, why don't you sit next to Ally and Trish come on up front." They nod and Austin slips in right next to me and pulls me into his arms.. But this time I don't cry. Mark grabs Trish's hand and we start driving again.

"So how do we deal with this?" I ask Austin and he shakes his head.

"We take it day by day Als. They'll catch him. I Know it." He said kissing my head and I nod.

"We're here. Um, I'll just take Trish with me. Ally, how about you show Austin your old house along with ours?" I smile and nod.

"Have fun." I say and they sigh while nodding. They get out and reconnect hands. I roll down the window and start the engine.

"Let's go see my old house, shall we?" He laughs and grabs my hand.

**Mark's Pov: **

I knock on the door of my fathers house and he opens it with a big smile.

"My boy, come on in. Trish, you look beautiful." She smiles and gives him a hug. We go in and instantly Emily (fiance) tackles me into a huge kiss. I push her off of me.

"Woaahhh, what do you think you're doing?" I say disgusted and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You're my fiance. I should be able to kiss you." I roll my eyes and grab Trish's hand.

"No, you're not allowed to... I'm not marrying you." My dad gasps from behind me.

"What do you mean you're not marrying her?" He says shocked and angry.

"You heard me. I didn't want to come off like this but I guess it is what it is. I don't want to marry that woman. I am not in love with her and I most certainly do not want to marry someone I'm not in love with. Marriage happens between two people are deeply in love with each other and who can't stand to be apart from one another." I say looking at Trish and she blushes. I look at my father.

"It's my life dad. I want to have it my way for once." He sighs. He walked away and I turn around to face Emily...

"So you don't want to marry me?" I shake my head and she kinds of smiles.

"Good, because I don't want to marry you either." She said and walked out. I look at Trish who looks at me.

"Wow.." She says and I nod. We stand for about 10 minutes thinking about everything that happened... That went very fast..

**Ally's Pov:**

"Well, what do you think?" I say after I showed him the tour of my old home. He smiles.

"It's nice." I roll my eyes and he smiles again.

"Okay fine, it's beautiful." I laugh and then out of the corner of my eye, I see a piece of the flooring sticking up.. I walk over to it and tear it off... There's a box that says "Ally's Memories." I Pick it up and open it.

"What is that?" Dez says coming into the house and they come on over.

"It's a box full of pictures and flashdrives?" I Look through it and immediately remember this... I did it the night Thomas wasn't home. He didn't like me saving our photos or anything. But I do not remember what the flashdrives are...

"Hey Dez, can you shove this in the very back of the car?" He nods and takes it from me. I stand up and Austin's phone goes off...

"I guess it's time to pick them up." I nod. We go outside and I look inside one last time... I shut the door and meet the guys in the car. We all sit in silence and we go pick them up. Austin and I hop in the backseat and I cuddle up against him. He smiles.

"Well, how did it go? That seemed to go by very fast." Austin says and I nod. They sigh.

"Well.. My dad didn't like it at all. He didn't say another word to me and it also turns out that I can't see the kids right now. He will bring them himself next week.." We nod.

"I'm so sorry Mark." I say squeezing his shoudlers and he nods.

"It's Okay. At least it's all settled and we can go home. Did the officer call back yet?" I shake my head.

"Not till tonight." He nods and starts the car. We put our seatbelts and started heading home.. Guess we'll be eating by ourselves tonight. Trish turned on the radio and all we did was sing the songs and laugh through it all together until it turned 7pm.. That's when the call came through.

_**"Ally, I found a place for you guys! It's 22 Elm St. It's right around the corner of the police station. You all can go there tomorrow. If you would like, I can meet you all there and discuss the circumstances on what's going to happen from now on." **_

It was a voicemail. So I guess that's our plan for the day tomorrow then...

**Author's Note:**

**What did you think? Oh and who do you think called Trish? Leave me your opinions! I'll update some time this week. I don't own anything by the way except the idea of my story. Byeee :)**

**~Holly**


	8. Chapter 8

Why?

Ally's Pov:

"Austin, how many times do I have to tell you? That does not go there." I say moving the picture frame to the other side of the hallway. He groans.

"Ughhh, Ally. It doesn't look right." I roll my eyes and walk away.

"Hey, we're not done with this conv-" He was interrupted by the front door being closed.

"We're home!" Yelled Trish and Mark. I giggle and throw myself on the couch and put my feet up. Looks like we're done with that conversation.

"It's about time." I tease and Mark pushes me over to the other side of the couch. I smile.

"So Officer Reynolds called and it turns out that he wants the kids to say as far away from us until they solve the case." I groan and put my head in my hands.

"I can't keep doing this to Aria. What if she thinks I just abandoned her or something?" I say upset and Mark grabs my hand.

"She understands and maybe if you be a good girl for two more days... I can bring you to see her.." I look up and instantly smile.

"I can?!" I squeal and attack him in hugs. He laughs and hugs me back.

"You sure can, Trish can see her son and Austin and I can do something stupid like always." I smile and roll my eyes.

"You got that right!" Austin yells from the kitchen.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Anyone care to join?" Austin peaks around the corner and smiles.

"I'll come. Let's go get some drinks." I nod and grab my purse.

"Bye guys, love you and lock the door." Trish smiles and hugs me.

"Yeah yeah, we know the drill." She pushes us out the door and I look up at Austin.

"So, is there something you need to talk about?" He shakes his head and throws his arm around my shoulder. I blush and look away.

"Not really, just wanted to hang with my sweetheart." I blush more and look up.

"Sweetheart?" He nods his head and puts his sunglasses on.

"Yes mam, that is now your new nickname. Is that Okay?" I smile.

"Of course it is." He smiles and looks down at me. We cross the street and walk past some guys who give me a whistle as we pass them. I feel Austin tense up and I reassure him that I have no interest in them by squeezing his hand. We enter McDonalds and order 2 frappes since they didn't want any. They are so good! We walk out and head home. See, we did that fast and easy.

"Thanks Austin." He smiles.

"No problem." We start walking home and then my phone starts vibrating..

_**Text Message: Unknown**_

_**Wow Ally, it's been so long since you've heard from me. Did you think that I really dissappeared? Well guess again.. You'll be hearing from me soon.**_

I instantly stop walking and look around our surroundings. Austin stops and looks at me.

"Ally? What's wrong?" I was about to show him but my phone goes off again.

_**Text Message: Unknown**_

_**By the way, you look absolutely stunning in that baby blue dress..**_

Tears gather up in my eyes and I grab Austin's hand and start running home. We finally make it home and I slam the door shut and lock the doors. I finally start crying my heart out and run into my room and slam the door shut. I fall down to the ground and put my head in my hands. Why me? Why can't this all just go away and I can be happy? Austin, Trish and Mark start banging on the door.

"Ally, open up. What's wrong?" "Ally?" "Ally, open this door before I break it down!" I didn't answer and then all of a sudden, my door bursts open and I jump out of shock.

"I meant it." Trish said and the guys gulp. I throw my phone at them (Gently) and they read the text messages. They immediately sit down with me and I put my head on Austin's lap.

"Why? Can someone just please tell me why this is happening?" I cry out and they just hug me real tight.

_2 hours later..._

After the incident, I took a nice and long hot shower and dressed into some sweatpants and a purple v-neck. I throw my hair in a bun and walk out to see Austin, Trish, Mark and...

"Mommy!" Aria yells and smiles. I instantly smile and run towards her. She jumps into my arms and I instantly feel better.

"Oh baby girl, I missed you so much!" I say and hug her real tight.

"What are you doing here?" Austin, Mark, and Trish immediately smile.

"We got her here. Officer Reynolds said she could stay here for at least 2 hours but that's it." Then little Ashton popped out of no where and attacked my legs.

"Ashton!" I say happily and pull him into my arms. He giggles and hugs me back.

"Me too!" He yells and I mess around with his hair. He then runs into Mark's arms. Trish smiles and Mark winks at her.

"Okay, how about some food?" I say and turn around but someone grabs my wrist. It's Austin's hand.

"I ordered Chinease food." I smile and take his hand. I sit on his lap.

"Sure, sit right here. Not an issue." He teases and I giggle. I make myself comfortable and pick up Aria in my arms. Then Austin puts his arms around my waist which I can feel myself blush.

"OOOooohhh, mommy's blushing." She sings and I blush even harder.

"Oh is she now?" Austin teases and Aria giggles but nods. Austin grips his arms around me slightly tighter but not even to hurt me.

"Okay okay enough, so what?" I say smiling and I feel Austin smile in a while.

"That satisfies me actually." Austin says and I roll my eyes and elbow him in the gut.

"Oh gosh.. Didn't see that one coming." We all laugh and I see Mark grab Trish's hand. Then all of a sudden, Officer Reynolds walks in.

"Hey guys, I have to take the kiddos home. I know I cut time really short but unfortunately no one else can take them home. I'm sorry guys but it's time to go." I pout and get up. I hug and kiss the kids goodbye.. It lasted 10 minutes.. Man, I hate goodbyes. The food came when they left and we decided to eat right away. After we cleaned up after ourselves, we were all pretty tired.

"Guys, is it okay if we all camp out together in Austin's room tonight? I mean he has a huge bed and I would feel more comfortable being in the same room with you three." I say and they all instantly smile.

"Duh. Why wouldn't we be okay with it?" Trish says smiling.

"Yeah, why don't we get ready for bed anyways. Austin and I will go change and you girls lock up." We nod and they go off there ways.

"Sooo, what's up with you and Mark?" I say adding a wink towards her with a blush. She smiles and turns red..

"We like each other.. But he hasn't asked me out." She said locking all the windows, closing the shades, and then closing the curtains. I lock all the doors, all three locks on each, and grab the pepper spray and bat. We're all very cautious now.

"I'm sure he will soon enough." She smiles and walks over to me.

"What about you and Austin?" She then grabs some water bottles.

"What about us?" She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"You two so like each other, it's pretty obvious." I blush and we walk to the bedroom.

"I don't know, but I don't want anything to happen between us just yet. I don't think I'm exactly ready for a relationship." She nods her head and we go into the bedroom. Austin smiles and locks his door as well while Mark locks the window, closes the shade, and then the curtain.. Okay, maybe we're super cautious. We all get into the bed and get comfy. I'm in the middle between Austin and Trish. Mark is on the other end next to Trish.

"Goodnight, you guys. I love you." I say.

"We love you too!" They all say and I cuddle up next to Austin and fall asleep right away.

**Author's Note:**  
**You guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in 3 months! My school life and regular life has been so busy but I will try and try to update soon! What did you think about this chapter? Was it okay? It is what it is but hopefully the chapters will get better since summer is almost here. Yay! I don't own McDonalds or anything else! Well you all know what to do. Review, favorite, and follow! :) Have a goodnight.**

**-Holly**


	9. Chapter 9

The good and the bad

Austin's Pov:

"Mark, I swear. I thought I saw someone staring at our window." I say to him as he double checks to make sure everything is locked. The girls are still sleeping and it's good because I don't want them knowing just yet.

"I'm going to call Reynolds." He says and starts dialing his number. I go check on the girls and they are sound asleep and I smile. I'm not going to lie, I like Ally. I really like her. But, she's not ready for a relationship.. So, I may of eavesdropped on her and Trish's conversation last night but they didn't know.

"Dude, stop staring at Ally like a stalker. You're drooling." Mark whispers to me which makes me jump and hit my head of my dresser. I punch him in the arm.

"Dude, don't sneak up on me like that you little-" Someone taps my leg and I look down and at a sleepy Ally.

"Watch your mouth young man." She whispers and falls back asleep. I look at Mark who wears a smirk on his face.

"That's right, listen to your girl." I roll my eyes. I put Ally back on the bed and walk out quietly.

"So anyways, Officer Reynolds is on the way over. He has some news for us." I sit down on the couch and drink my coffee.

"Good or bad?" He sighs and butters his toast.

"Who knows. Hopefully, good. Ally needs it." I nod my head and my phone starts vibrating. It's a call coming in and I answer it.

_**On the phone:**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_You can't protect Ally forever."_

_**Off the phone.**_

I look at Mark with my eyes wide. He stares at me.

"What?" He says once again.

"Dude, someone just called me and said I can't protect Ally forever." His eyes go wide.

"Was there a caller I.D?" I shake my head and throw my phone at the wall.

"What are we going to do?" He starts pacing around the room and doesn't answer my phone.

"Look, we're just going to have to protect them and not let them out of our sight. Officer Reynolds can handle this. He gots to." The front door bursts open and Mark jumps into my arms and we squeal like little girls.

"Do you guys not know how to answer the door?" It was Officer Reynolds and we sigh out of relief. He looks at us in a strange way.

"Did I interrupt something?"I look at Mark who's in my arms. My eyes go wide and so does his. I drop him to the ground.

"You startled us." He rolls his eyes and throws a bag of donuts at us. He sits down on the couch and pulls out his computer. I sit down next to him.

"Gee, thanks for dropping me Austin. _My hero."_ I roll my eyes and he gets up.

"Look, someone just called me and said that I couldn't protect Ally forever." Officer Reynolds eyes go wide.

"And?"

"Then he hung up. No caller I.D. what so ever. And he texted Ally last night in a creepy stalkerish way." He nods.

"Well Austin, he's a stalker." Mark raises his eyebrows.

"How do you know?" Reynolds sighs and turns his computer to face us. It's a man who has black hair, blue eyes, a beard, and has a smirk on his face.

"This is the guy who is after Ally. We were finally able to get a picture of the guy from the fingerprints off the photos we found at Thomas's house. We have no name though, that's the problem. Somehow he is listed as an _unknown_ in our files." Someone gasps and we turn around to find Trish and Ally staring at us with wide eyes..

"Is that Jake?"

Trish's Pov:

Here, let me give you a little bit of a background of Jake.. He was my first boyfriend. First real love.. Ashton's dad.. One day we got into a huge argument and I found out the real reason on why he's been with me this whole time.. Ally. He's in love with Ally just like Thomas was. Thomas and Jake are best friends and they were both in love with her.. So yeah. He was basically using me to be close to Ally.

"Oh my god, that is Jake!" Mark yells and stands up and comes next to me grabbing my hand.

"Wait, who's Jake?" Reynolds and Austin say at the exact time.

"My ex boyfriend." I state in a dark way... I look at Ally who looks at me.

"I'm really sorry Ally.." She stops and grabs my other hand.

"This is not your fault. So stop it." I pull her in a very tight hug.

"Okay great, so you three know him. This will make my job easier since we know the guy who is doing this to Ally. Come take a seat you three, we got a lot of discuss."

Ally's Pov:

Austin pulls me onto his lap and I hold his hands in a way. I can feel his heart beating.

"So Trish, tell me who this 'Jake' is." She nods and Mark squeezes her hand.

"Well, he was my first love. The guy I gave my virginity to, the guy who I had a son with, and the guy who was never in love with me.. He was in love with Ally the whole time we were together." For some reason, Austin's arms get tighter around my waist and my heart beat rises.

"After around Thomas was 2, I saw him kiss Ally. He had cornered her in our house and she was yelling at him telling him to back the hell off. Then he full blown kissed her. She pushed him off of her and slapped him across the face.. Then afterwards, the truth came out. He told her that he was only involved with me because he was crazy in love with Ally. Now let me remind you, Thomas was his best friend. But anywho, I came into the conversation.. There was a lot of yelling, slamming doors, and glass. He left. Which was probably best for all of us. I never heard from him again until... the day we left to fix Mark's engagement." She whispers and all our eyes go wide.

"Why didn't you say something?!" Mark yells a little and Trish winces.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't know he was stalking my best friend!" She yells back.

"What did he say?" I say and she sighs.

"He wanted to get back together and I told him no. I'm not even sure how he got my number. I changed it four times ever since he walked out." Officer Reynolds nods and writes all this down.

"You should of told me about this. How come neither of you told me about this?" Mark says a little heart broken.

"It wasn't your fight. It was handled and we moved on with our lives." I state and lean back against Austin's chest. Mark sighs.

"So what now?" Trish asks to avoid any more questions. It was a hard time. For the both of us.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. We haven't been able to track him down. There's no signs of him leaving Ravenswood and there's no signs that he's been here." We all sigh.

"But wait, earlier this morning, I saw a guy looking at our bedroom window. It's like he kept on analyzing it." Austin says and I turn to look at him.

"What did he look like?" Reynolds says.

"Well he had a hat on but I could tell he had black hair. He wore sunglasses which covered his eyes and his outfit was all black." Officer Reynolds nods and writes that down to.

"They have security cameras out around the building, right?" We nod.

"Maybe I can catch a glimpse of him somewhere. But in the meantime, you guys stay safe. No one leaves the building without someone and no one stays inside alone. I want all doors and windows locked all times unless all of you are home. If you have any weapons, make sure you know where they are. If you guys see something catchy, or recieve anymore texts or calls, immediately call us. Stay on the phone with him as long as possible so we can track him, got it?" We all nod and he stands up.

"We will find him, I promise." Austin sighs.

"But you can't promise that." Reynolds nods.

"I know, but it's a promise I'm willing to keep. Stay strong kids." We all nod and stand up and hug him.

"Thank you." I whisper and he smiles.

"Oh and don't worry, your kids are doing great. They are very safe and have police protection 24/7." I smile and he walks out. We lock the door and check the time.

"Well, it's almost 11:00am and I am starving." Mark says. Austin goes to the freezer and pulls out chicken and fries.

"Yummmmyyy." Trish and I say in sync. We laugh and go sit on the couch.

"You know, I still feel very very horrible for that day." I say honestly to Trish. She gives me a sad smile.

"I know but it was not your fault. We never knew." I nod.

"He was just the first boy I ever loved." Trish says as a tear slips and I wipe it away.

"Hey, look at me. There is a guy out there who loves you. There is nothing he wouldn't do for you. He loves your son. I know he loves you and he's in this very room." She smiles and wipes away her tears again.

"You think he likes me?" I roll my eyes but smile anyways.

"I am 100% sure." She smiles and hugs me super tight. Then all we hear is a shriek coming from the kitchen.. From Austin. We part from each other and go into the kitchen to see Austin running his hand over cold water and Mark laughing super hard.

"What happened?" Trish asks and Mark just keeps on laughing.

"I burned my finger." Austin says holding up his pinkie and I look at Trish.

"And this is funny how?"

"Did you not hear is shriek? It sounded like a girl!" I roll my eyes and walk over to Austin and grab his other hand.

"Come with me baby boy." He groans and follows me to the bathroom. I grab the medical kit. He runs his finger under cold water again. I grab some ointment and a band aid. He sits on the counter and I scoot closer to him and grab his hand. I put the ointment on him and then the band aid.

"There, could as new." I say and look at him in the eyes. He smiles and examines his pinkie.

"Huh, why thank you." I laugh and we just stare at each other. I see him look at my lips and then he starts leaning in... Omg, is he going to kiss me? I start leaning in as well and as we were about to kiss, the door bursts open and we jump apart.

"Food is- Was I interuppting something?" Mark says unsurely and I look at Austin and turn red.

"Nope, not at all." We both say at the same time and I run out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Trish hands me my plate and I drag us to Austin's room.

"Austin and I almost kissed!"

Austin's Pov:

"Ally and I almost kissed!" I told Mark and started pacing around the living room eating my chicken nugget.

"Then what happened?" I look at him and roll my happens.

"You happened!" He stares at me weirdly and then realization struck him.

"Ohhhh, right. Then are you going to try and kiss her again at some point?" I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't know. We're really good friends and I don't want to ruin anything between us." Mark nods his head.

"I know where you're coming from. But, I'm taking a risk. I'm going to ask out Trish tomorrow. Will it be hard? Of course. But it's a chance I'm willing to take. The real question is, are you?" He says and gets up and goes to his room for a few. Should I do it?

"Do what?" Ally says smiling and taking a seat next to me. I turn red and look away.

"Um, nothing." I say high pitched and she sighs.

"Austin, please don't lie." I sigh and rub my hands through my hair roughly. Should I tell her?

"Look, can I tell you when I'm ready?" I say turning away to not face her. She takes my hand and lifts up my chin.

"You can tell me when you're ready. No rush." She says kissing my cheek.

"Well, it's been a long day. I'm going to go shower." She says standing up and I nod.

"Well have fun. Want to watch a movie after with all of us?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Well of course." She says and walks away. I smile. She really is something, isn't she. In a good way of course. I go to my room and change into some comfy pj pants and a black v-neck.

"Aye, have you decided what movie we're all watching?" Trish says coming out in her cheetah pjs. I laugh.

"Nope, waiting for princess over here to pick one." Mark rolls his eyes at me.

"Shut your mouth Monica." He says smirking and my face turns red.

"Fudge off." They both laugh and I go grab myself a cup of milk. Got to love milk. I mean come on, who woudn't.

"Austin?!" I hear Ally yell through the bathroom door.

"Yes sweetheart?" She laughs and opens the door slightly.

"Can you get my conditioner in my room please?" I nod and go into her room. I believe its the blue Herbal Essence thing.

"Here you go." She smiles and takes it from me. I go back into the living room and sit on the couch.

"So princess, did you pick a movie yet?" He groans and punches me in the arm.

"Yes I did and call me princess one more time and see what happens." I roll my eyes.

"And?"

"Kidding, I don't know. Go find one." I roll my eyes. It's 7:30pm.

"How about we just watch Psych?" I say grabbing the first season and they nod.

"Ally, hurry up!" I yell and I hear her laugh.

"Five more minutes! A girl gots to do what a girl gots to do." We all groan.

"Austin, can you turn up the AC since you're up?" I nod and turn it up. It's pretty warm in here. Ally finally comes out in a black v-neck and batman pjs.

"It's about time." We all tease her and she rolls her eyes and sits down next to me.

"Hey, a girl-"

"Gots to do what a girl gots to do." Trish, Mark, and I say at the same time and she smiles.

"See, you all get it." I throw my arm around her shoulders and she blushes a little. I smile and we start playing Psych. A few hours later, we all decide it's time to bed and we go to my room again. Ally is between me and Trish. Mark is on the side next to Trish.

"Goodnight guys, love you." Mark says.

"Love you too man." I say and he groans.

"Wasn't talking to you." I roll my eyes and lean over the girls and punch Mark in the stomach. He groans and punches me back.

"I'm kidding. I love you man." I roll my eyes.

"Love you guys too." The girls say and pass out.

**Author's Note:**

**So, guess what guys? I am officially on summer vacation! Whoot whoot! How exciting is that? I can write more and see what y'all think. Please review, favorite, and follow me. I would love you know what you guys think about my story or if there's any thoughts you would like to share with me. Ideas would also help? Have a great day! I do not own batman or Psych or anything else. **

**~Holly**


	10. Chapter 10

**Strike 1**

**Austin's Pov:**

"Gosh, these girls take forever to get ready. We were supposed to leave like an hour ago." I say getting slightly aggravated. We're finally going out and we decided to go to some mall that's around a half hour away.

"Relax man, girls take forever. You should know this." I sigh and take a seat on the couch next to him.

"How aren't you freaking out?" He looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Dude, I've known them my whole life, they are always like this. Every time I'd suggest the three of us to go out, they take an hour or more to get ready. They want to look just right." I sigh.

"Surely you know this." I shake my head.

"No, I don't." He looks at me weirdly.

"What, you never had a girlfriend?" He asks and I cringe a little bit.

"I did.. 2." He laughs.

"You had 2 girlfriends? Really?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes. The very first one I dated, we lasted 10 years. Actually, she was my wife. And the other one.. well she just wasn't the one I should of dated.. So yeah, two girlfriends idiot." He stops laughing and looks at me.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. What happened?" I sigh and mess with my hair..

"Well.. Want the full story or half?"

"Full."

"Full what?" The girls say at the same time and we jump off the couch.

"Geez, way to tell us you enter the room." We say at the same time and the girls roll their eyes.

"Whatever, anyways, what were you two talking about?" Ally asks grabbing her purse and putting money in it.

"Nothing." I say and Mark looks at me. I give him a look saying I'll tell him later on. He nods.

"So ladies, ready for this drive?" Mark asks and we all nod. I examine what they're wearing and it's basically the same thing but different colors.

"Aye, you guys are matching." They laugh and start leaving the apartment. I lock the door and catch up to them. I throw my arm over Trish.

"What's up Trishypoo?" I say smirking and she sends me this deadly glare.

"Call me that again and I will rip off something where the sun don't shine." My eyes go wide and Mark laughs.

"She's literally not joking... I should know." We all burst out laughing and get into the car. Mark and Ally are up front and me and Trish are in the back.

"Come on, I wasn't that close to doing it." Ally looks at her and gives her the 'oh really' look.

"Pleasee, you shoved me into the door and ran after Mark through the whole house with a pair of scissors and chased him until he locked himself in my room." I laugh.

"Sally." I mumble and cover it with a cough.

"Look if Trish ever comes after you, I'm not helping you. Hell, I'll help her out instead." Trish laughs and they high five each other.

"Ally will help me." She scoffs and rolls down the window.

"Yeah, like I could help you. With my luck, they would throw me over one of their shoulders and throw me into a room and lock me in it." Trish nods.

"You're probably right." Mark nods.

"Or, I can do this." He says and keeps one hand on the steering wheel and the other tickling Ally. She laughs hysterically.

"Okay, Okay, truce." He laughs and stops doing what he did. I smile and it reminds of a memory that I won't to forget..

_"No, no, no, Austin stop. I'll do anything." Rosie says out of breath as I continue tickling her. I laugh evilly._

_"Anything?" She nods and I stop._

_"Then I want a kiss." She laughs and takes my face gently and kisses me softly but then takes off running._

_"Hey!" I yell and start chasing her. She laughs as the wind blows her curly, beautiful, and shiny blonde hair._

_"You said A kiss." She yells as she continues running and I finally catch up to her and spin us around... Which leads to us falling and rolling down the hill. She laughs and wipes the dirt off of her face._

_"Okay, Okay. You caught me. What do you want?" I smirk and she laughs knowingly._

_"Man, you and your kisses." She mumbles and starts kissing me again._

"Austin?" "Doofus?" "Man?" Is all I hear and I shake my head.

"What?" They all shake their heads.

"We're trying to talk to you but you kept on zoning out saying someone's name.. Rosie, was it?" My eyes go wide and I clear my throat.

"Who's Rosie?" Ally and Trish ask and I shake my head and look out the window.

"No one... So, what were we talking about?"

**Ally's Pov:**

I shake my head and turn up the music. Who's Rosie? Why does he keep on hiding things from me? He knows everything about me basically.. I mean I know he was a divorced man of 2 years and whoever that Rose chick was but still...

"Ally, come on. You just told me to stop zoning out and now you are. That's unfair." Austin pouts like a little kid and I laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." He laughs and for the next hour and a half, we just listen to music and sing. We finally make it to the mall and I instantly get out and stretch? Yeah I know, it's only been a half hour ride but you do what you got to do.

"Ugh, finally. It feels great to stretch." Trish and Mark say at the same time. I laugh and Mark throws his arm over me and Trish's shoulder. Austin just casually strolls along next to us and I throw my arm around his waist to have him join in. He smiles and does the same to me.

"Okay, so here's the deal. Austin and I are going to guy stores and you two do your girly things. How about we meet back here in around 1 hour and get food?" We nod and let go of each other.

"Soooo, where do you want to go first? I normally don't shop at malls.." I say and Trish laughs.

"What about... the bathroom?" We burst out laughing but do go to the bathroom.. Man.. I feel so much better now. We wash our hands and my phone beeps signaling I got a text message.

_**Wow, you look super pretty today.**_

I shrug it off totally forgetting about the whole thing that we're all going through.

"Lets go to... Charlotte Russe." Trish says and I nod. We go in and I am immediately in awe... There are so many nice clothes... Lets just say I ended up buying 3 pairs of jeans, 1 dress, and 4 v-necks.. Trish bought 4 jeans, 3 shirts, and 2 pairs of shoes..

**Austin's Pov:**

"So, are you going to tell me now?" Mark asks as we stroll through the mall and I look at him.

"Tell you what?" He rolls his eyes.

"Rosie." I nod.

"Well.. It was my first marriage.. We were high school sweethearts. Hell, we even dated through some parts of college. 10 years we were together.. I was around 26 when I discovered something I wish I never did.. She was cheating on with me for 6 years with this one guy! 6 years dude.. So she dated me for real through high school and felt that I wasn't good enough for her for the other 6 years? It didn't end well at all... There was a lot of yelling, slamming doors, and I may of broke some walls in the process but anyways.. She was my first love man. It was all gone in the matter of two years." I explained and he sighs.

"Man, I'm sorry Austin. That seems like hell. I don't think I could go through that. Well, I mean I was in an arranged marriage but luckily Trish got me out of it." I nod and sit down on a bench outside a store.

"Dude, I'm 28. Will I ever find real love? I would like to have a kid before I hit my thirties." I sigh and he sits next to me.

"I know how you feel man. I'm the exact way but you can have kids before you're even 35. That's a healthy zone. And who knows, maybe Ally can be you're girl." I sigh and nod. It's complicated.

"Doubt it. We're not even dating. I would like to date a few years, then do a proposal, get married, have a year together before kids, and then yeah." He rolls his eyes.

"Look, if you ask her out soon, you date for what 3 or 4 years which brings you to 32, get married when you're 33, the year off before kids you'll be 34, and boom. You're exactly 35 when you have kids." He says and I instantly look at him with a shocked expression.

"Wow, you're good at math. Honestly, that would probably of took me forever to do all that." He laughs and pats my back.

"Well, I am better than you at many things." I scoff and stand up.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I say and he stands up with a smirk.

"You should know, I sleep with you every night." He says with a wink and I give him a disgusted look.

"Touch me inappropriately in my sleep, you will not be alive the next day." He laughs and throw my arm over my shoulder.

"You'd enjoy it." I laugh.

"In your dreams." He laughs and we go looking around the mall. He probably does dream about me in his sleep.

**Ally's Pov:**

"Trish, I'm going to go look at the store across from here." She looks at me and nods.

"Alright, I'm going to look at this store and meet you there." I smile and nod. I walk into Hot Topic and browse around until someone grabs my arm. I turn around and my eyes go wide. I'm about to scream until he covers my mouth and throws me over his shoulder. I start kicking and waving my arms around. The cashier grabs her phone but instantly stops.

"Call the cops and I will instantly kill everyone in this entire mall." Jake says in a deadly voice and I look at her while she looks at me.

"Call in 5 minutes." I mouth to her with tears going down my cheeks and she just nods. He starts running out the mall and I pray and pray hoping that Trish, Mark, or Austin see us but they weren't around. Jake opens up something and throws me into it.. A trunk, how classic..

"Why hello Ally, we meet again." He says with a mischievous look and closes the trunk. I start screaming and kick the top of the trunk. I feel the car moving and I instantly yell hoping that someone will hear me.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP ME!" I Yell from the top of my lungs but nothing happens. Tears keep running down my face and I grab my purse and search for my phone. I grab it and start calling Austin but there's no service. Oh god.. Wait, my dad always taught me something.. Kick out the tail lights. I try kicking them out but I can't..

God, please help me.

**Mark's Pov:**

It's been passed an hour and Austin and I try calling the girls to see where they are but we keep getting no answer.

"Where are they?" I groan. I'm starving.

"They probably got lost or are buying a thousand different pairs of outfits knowing them." Austin says and looks around more. Then all I see is Trish running towards us with a worried look on her face.

"Please tell me Ally is with you." Austin immediately turns his head towards us.

"No, she was with you. What's going on?" He asks nervously. I cross my arms and wait for a response.

"I..I don't know. She said she was going to check out Hot Topic and I was at a store across from it trying on clothes. I waited for her but she never came out. I went in and there was a cashier freaking out saying how some guy kidnapped a girl and she called the cops. I kept on praying and praying it wasn't Ally but if she's not with you, then it's her." My eyes immediately go wide and so does Austin's. Trish starts crying and I grab my phone and start calling Officer Reynolds.

"_Hey Mark, what's going on?"_

"_**We think Ally has been kidnapped and don't know what to do. What do we do? I'm gonna kill that guy if he hurts my Ally. I thought you guys were watching his every move? What the hell, this could've been prevented. You failed us." **__I started rambling on and on._

"_Listen, we're on our way. I need you guys to go home. I know it's going to be hard to do but it's an order."_

"_**We're not leaving until we find Ally. You must be insane thinking we're going to leave."**_

"_Mark, that is an order." _That's it. That's all he says. What the actual hell?!

"He expects us to leave." I say angrily and they just stay silent.

"Mark, as much as I hate to say this, he's probably right." I look at Trish in shock. How could she agree with him.

"What? How could you say that? Ally is missing Trish! Don't you understand that?!" I shout and she winces at my tone.

"Of course I see that? Don't you think I would be searching every single damn house and town I see to find my best friend? But I can't Mark!" She shouts back at me and Austin decides to come in.

"Guys, yelling isn't going to help us find Ally. Reynolds is right, we need to leave. He just wants to make sure nothing happens to us." He says and I punch the wall.

"You're agreeing to this? The girl you like, possibly love is missing and you just want to give up and leave? Well, if you two would like to, just leave. I'm staying." Austin sighs and pulls his hair.

"Of course I clearly see Ally is missing. This wouldn't be happening right now idiot. We are going to go back home rather we like it or not. And I know for a fact no one likes it but it's what we got to do. We need to believe Reynolds will find Ally. Okay?" He says letting a tear fall and quickly wiping it off. I sigh and nod.

"Okay.. Okay." I whisper and Trish hugs me. I hug back super tight and Austin joins in on the hug. We stay like this for a few minutes. We go back to the car and head home in complete silence. God.. I let Ally down. I was supposed to protect her and I didn't. I sigh and try to focus on the road so I don't hit anyone. We finally make it home and enter the apartment right away. I shut the door and lock it right away.

"Austin, make sure the windows are all shut and locked please." He nods and walks off. I walk over to Trish and grab her hands.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was disrespectful and idiotic. I know if you could you would search every house to find Ally, we all would. And.. I'm just sorry." She gives me a sad smile and hugs me.

"I'm sorry too. If I had just stayed with Ally, none of this would've happened." I instantly pull back and put my hands on her cheeks.

"Stop, this is NOT your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. None of us did. Do not blame yourself for this." I comfort her while she cries and I realize Austin has come back in.

"I'll be right back." Trish nods and we let go of each other. I hear smashing in the other room and immediately barge in.. I see Austin throwing all his things all around the room and there's glass everywhere.

"Austin, you need to stop." I say walking over to him and getting the glass out of his hand.

"He took her.. He took her." He whispers with tears coming down his face. I immediately hug him and cry myself.

"We'll find her." After a few minute of crying, we let go and walk into the kitchen to find Trish making dinner.

"I know no one ate, so I'm making chicken tenders and fries." We nod and Austin sighs.

"So, I say we make fliers tomorrow of Ally and post them everywhere in town and the towns around the mall we were at." I nod.

"That's not a bad idea. I'll create a website about her tomorrow as well." Austin's eyes immediately go wide..

"Oh no…. What are we going to tell Aria and her dad?" I sigh.

"It's not going to be easy telling her that her mom is missing. We can't worry about that right now, I'm sure the cops with tell her dad soon." We nod.. Poor Aria, that's going to kill her…

"What if they don't?" He says.

"He will, I know it." We all nod and wait for dinner to be ready.. About half hour, dinner is ready and we all eat it right away. Man, that was pretty good. I'm not going to lie..

"Well guys, I think I'm going to go head to bed." They nod and I grab their plates. My phone starts ringing and I answer it.

"_**Hello?"**_

"_Strike 1.." _

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, so I haven't updated in a while and I guess that's pretty obvious. I have just been so busy and life is getting crazy. I don't know when I can update this story next but please, please bear with me. I will try to update soon! So, what do you think? Will Ally come back alive? Dead? Or will someone else be kidnapped? Please leave me opinions! I don't own anything by the way. Have a great day.**

**~Holly **


	11. Author's Note: Please Read!

Author's Note:

Hey you guys, I know you have been waiting for an update on my stories but I'm afraid it's not going to happen for a few months. I'm in the middle of something big so I won't be able to write stories for you all or for a matter of fact have internet. Then for me school is starting for in like 3 or 4 weeks. So in the mean time, I will be putting my stories and one shots on hold. Thank you and I hope you all have a great rest of the summer and have a good first day of school when you start. Goodbye for now!  
~Holly :)


End file.
